


Il est où Doug ?

by leo_trashlord



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: (enfin pas vraiment vu que ça se passe avant l'épilogue), (j'essaie le smut mais j'y arrive pas lmao donc ça reste soft), M/M, Some sexy times, au où ilS COMMUNIQUENT, doug is fine (c'est pas team déni c'est tout aussi canon d'après simon), post s5
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord
Summary: C'est la fin. Ils ont gagné. Mais Klaus se retourne et ne trouve pas Doug. Sauf qu'il le trouve. Et ils parlent.





	Il est où Doug ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic en mai 2017, avant même la diffusion à la télé.  
> Du coup je tiens d'avance à m'excuser pour l'incohérence temporelle au tout début de la fic, vu que je travaillais de mémoire avec un seul visionnage assez traumatisant.  
> Tout ça basé sur le désormais tristement célèbre mais tout aussi tristement manquant "Il est où Doug ?" que j'entends en boucle depuis le 29 avril 2017 (et non, je vais pas hyper bien lmao).
> 
> Enfin bref, ils se sont littéralement pas causé en 2 saisons, LAISSONS LES PARLER.

Klaus n’en revenait pas.

Pour ce qui semblait être la première fois en trente ans, Kyle s’était avéré être utile et avait même été celui qui les avait sortis d’un pétrin sans nom. Celui qui était toujours à la masse de tout, celui qui, selon Stève, mettait toujours tout le monde mal à l’aise, était aujourd’hui celui qui portait le dossard de sauveur. Ils se tenaient tous là, debout au milieu des corps robotiques qui tombaient un à un au sol, battus par la pluie artificielle créée par Klaus. Quand ils réalisèrent que leur combat était terminé, ils n’eurent pas le temps de se congratuler. Ils foncèrent immédiatement dans la salle d’à côté, où ils avaient laissé John aux prises avec un être surnaturel, semblant fait entièrement d’énergie et de leurs propres pouvoirs. Le pauvre ne devait certainement pas s’en sortir aussi facilement, et à moins que là encore, Kyle soit pris d’un véritable éclair de génie, ils ne seraient pas trop de six pour l’aider à venir à bout de cette boule d’énergie blanche.

Mais lorsqu’ils arrivèrent tous dans l’entrepôt voisin, il était déjà trop tard. Tout semblait être terminé et seuls restaient Elena tenant John dans ses bras. Tout le petit groupe s’était précipité vers lui, voulant s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Ce qui était fort heureusement le cas. Klaus ne put retenir un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il y avait des souvenirs et des ressentis qu’il était sympathique de ne pas revivre. Burt et Stan aidèrent John à se relever, et ils restèrent tous plantés là, comme si attendant un énorme signal sonore qui leur annoncerait la fin de la partie. Évidemment, le signal ne vint pas, et ils durent se lancer eux-mêmes. La joie et le soulagement avaient envahi l’entrepôt à vitesse grand V, et tous sautèrent dans les bras les uns des autres.

Du coin de l’œil, Klaus surprit un tableau qu’il ne pensait pas voir un jour. Stan et Burt, se serrant de toutes leurs forces, et surtout s’embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Klaus sentit alors une immense boule de chaleur se former en lui. Merde, si ces deux-là en étaient capables, alors pourquoi pas lui et… Klaus se retourna sur lui-même, cherchant une personne bien précise du regard. Il se tourna et se retourna, et ne vit rien.

 

Au milieu du brouhaha d’auto-congratulations, une simple question vint perturber la liesse ambiante.

\- Il est où, Doug ?

Il sentit les regards se tourner vers lui, tandis que les hurlements de joie s’atténuaient. Klaus fixa John, attendant sa réponse d’un pied ferme. Ce dernier cherchait Mique du regard, comme pour y chercher un avis, ou bien de l’aide.

\- John, il est où Doug ?!

Klaus avait haussé le ton, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, même si cela semblait être cause perdue. Le manque de réponse nourrissait son angoisse, qui grandissait si vite qu’elle lui bloquait la gorge. John lança encore un autre regard en direction de Mique, cherchant toujours dans ses yeux un soutien. Les deux restèrent cependant silencieux, le visage détourné, baissé, n’osant pas affirmer une réalité à laquelle ils n’avaient pas envie de se résoudre.

\- Je suis désolée, Klaus…

C’était la voix d’Elena qui s’était fait entendre, et les yeux de Klaus se braquèrent sur elle. Elle fit un pas en sa direction, la main légèrement levée avec pour intention de se poser sur l’épaule de Klaus, qui fit un saut en arrière, comme brûlé par le contact.

\- Non…

Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite, murmurant en boucle ce même mot de déni. Il allait vomir. Il se recula davantage, ayant besoin de plus d’air, de plus d’espace. Il ne supportait plus la peine qu’il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas encaisser les réactions de ses autres amis. Il avait besoin de sortir. Il traversa la porte de l’entrepôt en chancelant, et se laissa tomber contre le mur extérieur. Il avait du mal à respirer, le souffle saccadé, au bord de l’hyperventilation. Plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux, il essayait de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Parce qu’il ne pouvait simplement pas se satisfaire des demi-mots d’Elena, ni de la peur coupable qu’il avait pu lire sur le visage de John. Non, non, simplement non. Il ne pouvait pas juste accepter ça ? Il avait besoin de voir par lui-même. Il était en cet instant la seule personne en qui il avait confiance. Lui et Doug. Oh, comme il lui faisait confiance pour leur donner tort, lui sur qui retombait la responsabilité de détecter quand les gens mentaient. Klaus releva la tête, une pensée lui traversant soudainement l’esprit. 

La grange.

Et sans plus attendre, il se mit à courir. Son cerveau était en autopilote, et ses jambes le menaient tout droit à l’endroit d'où étaient revenus John et les autres, puisque vraisemblablement c'était là bas qu'ils l'avaient croisé. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas très loin, parce qu'il se faisait de plus en plus dur de respirer. Enfin, il arriva devant la bâtisse et pénétra par la porte défoncée, et la première chose qu'il vit était la forme inerte de Doug sur le ventre, sur le sol.

Klaus sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il n'osa pas s'approcher davantage, et l'envie de vomir refit aussitôt surface. Il se mit à contourner très lentement le corps, s'avançant sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller. Une boule immense vint se loger au fond de sa gorge, et il se sentait au bord de l'explosion en sanglots. Une fois qu'il fut assez proche, il s'agenouilla et commença à tendre la main vers le visage devant lui. Mais juste avant qu'il ne le touche vraiment, les yeux de Klaus furent attirés par un petit détail, plus au sud.

Ils étaient bien cachés, dépassant à peine de sous son ventre. Mais Klaus les avait remarqués. Des fils. Des câbles. Le tout ayant l'air d'avoir été arraché. Lorsque la réalisation s'abattit sur lui, Klaus expira alors bruyamment, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'il avait retenu son souffle depuis un petit moment maintenant. Le soulagement l'envahit aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber un peu en arrière, sentant son cœur essayer de se remettre à battre à un rythme correct. Mais cela ne répondait pas à la question d'où se trouvait le vrai Doug. Et aussi, cela n'expliquait pas les têtes de John, Elena et compagnie. Ils n'avaient possiblement pas pu confondre les deux, non ? Ils avaient forcément vérifié qu'il s'agissait d'un clone, ici... Klaus était complètement paumé. S'ils savaient que c'était un faux, mais qu'ils tiraient quand même tous la même tronche d'enterrement... Il sentit son cœur s'affoler à nouveau.

Il se mit à regarder tout autour de lui à la recherche d'indices, de preuves... Quand son regard se posa sur une autre masse au sol, cette fois recouverte d'un vieux morceau de tissu trop petit pour cacher entièrement ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Son cœur battait la chamade comme jamais lorsqu'il reconnut les bottes qui en dépassaient. Pourtant, malgré la force et la vitesse avec laquelle son cœur semblait pomper son sang, il avait l'impression que plus rien ne venait alimenter sa tête. Il se sentit partir en arrière, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Il devait en être sûr...

Il se leva avec difficulté, peinant à garder son équilibre, et s'avança lentement vers l'autre silhouette au sol. Une fois à côté, il s'agenouilla. Il contempla longuement le tissu, n'osant soudainement plus le soulever. Il n'avait plus envie d'en être sûr. Tant qu'il n'en avait pas la certitude, il était facile de se dire que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien, qu'il allait surgir en gueulant que John était un salaud de l'avoir laissé en plan comme ça, et que d'ailleurs Klaus aussi était un gros salaud d'être parti si longtemps... Oui, voilà, tant que le drap n'était pas baissé, Doug était toujours techniquement vivant.

Mais Klaus ne pouvait pas rester dans cet entre-deux. Il ne tiendrait pas. Et puis, ce n'était pas juste vis à vis de Doug. Il ne pouvait pas choisir de se mentir à lui-même la seule fois où Doug ne serait pas là pour exposer ses mensonges. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, avant de retirer le tissu.

Il était persuadé qu'il allait se mettre à vomir.

Mais au lieu de cela, le choc l'envahit. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il avait espéré... Peut-être qu'au fond, ce n'était qu'un autre clone ? Peut-être... Mais non, il avait rapidement déchanté en voyant la marque rouge et sanguinolente sur son front. Klaus s'empara délicatement du visage de Doug et le secoua légèrement.

\- Doug... ? L'appela-t-il. Eh, Doug... Réveille-toi, putain. Doug, réveille-toi... Allez, réveille-toi, merde !

Des larmes commençaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues et venaient s'écraser sur le sol poussiéreux. Klaus ravala la grosse boule qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge, et supplia encore une fois Doug, lui faisant savoir que ce n'était plus drôle du tout. Que ça ne l'avait jamais été, d'ailleurs. Puis il reposa la tête de Doug sur le sol, avec autant de soin que si elle avait été en cristal. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper à ses cheveux, et il tira brutalement. Il voulait hurler, mais garda tout en lui, comme s'il avait eu peur de réveiller son ami, lui qui avait l'air si serein, paisible...

\- La vache, ça fait hyper mal.

Klaus releva la tête si brusquement qu'une de ses vertèbres émit un son de craquement. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa Doug. Ce dernier venait de parler, il en était sûr. Il ne se mettait pas déjà à halluciner. Il vit du mouvement sous les paupières de son ami et retint son souffle. Doug ouvrit les yeux lentement, se réhabituant à la lumière, et cligna plusieurs fois. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit légèrement et il fronça les sourcils, probablement à cause de la douleur.

\- On est où, là ?

Klaus n'en revenait pas. Il était en train de voir Doug parler. Il ne rêvait pas, les lèvres de son ami étaient bien en train de bouger et de laisser sortir des sons.

\- Je suis mort ?

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir de soulagement, mélangé à un rire d'incrédulité. Il attira prestement Doug et le serra contre lui, continuant de rire dans son cou.

\- Non mon gars. T'es bien vivant.

Doug sentit la main de Klaus venir lui couvrir l'arrière de la tête, tout en appuyant son crâne entier contre son épaule, ce qui le fit esquisser une nouvelle grimace de douleur, l'impact étant encore relativement frais. Mais il ne chercha pas à se reculer, l'inconfort de la situation étant nettement compensé par la présence de Klaus. Doug se sentait en sécurité, là, contre lui. Et même s'il aurait préféré qu'il soit là un peu plus tôt, c'était toujours ça de pris. Il avait beau savoir qu'il avait besoin de ce contact physique avec Klaus, c'était dans ce genre de moment que, une balle écrasée sur le crâne, Doug se rendait compte à quel point il en était affamé. Surtout après les mois, quasiment les années de privation.

Puis Doug sentit les épaules de Klaus secouées de spasmes. Il se rendit alors compte que ce dernier pleurait. Il ne chercha pas à voir son visage – il n'en avait pas besoin – et se contenta juste de le serrer très fort en retour.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, dans un silence à peine dérangé par les reprises de respiration de Klaus. Puis les spasmes commencèrent à se calmer, mais ils ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre pour autant. La sécurité que Doug trouvait dans les bras de Klaus faisait écho à l'apaisement que ce dernier éprouvait à tenir Doug contre lui. Et après l'ascenseur émotionnel dont il avait été victime, il en avait grandement besoin.

Ce fut Doug qui mit un terme à leur étreinte, sentant ses jambes complètement endormies. Klaus l'aida à se remettre debout, le tenant fermement par le poignet et gardant une main entre ses omoplates pour l'aider à trouver le bon équilibre. Même s'il était passé, le choc restait de taille. Les deux hommes se mirent alors en marche. Ils sortirent de la grange et se dirigèrent doucement vers le quartier résidentiel où se trouvaient leurs maisons. Le trajet s'effectua plutôt tranquillement, malgré le récit de Klaus quant à leur bataille contre le grand truc d'énergie blanche et les clones, qui dura quasiment jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en ville. Là, n'y tenant plus, Klaus avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté.

\- Bah je me suis pris une balle.  
\- Oui nan mais d'accord, mais le contexte ?

Doug s'arrêta de marcher, le contempla un instant puis baissa les yeux jusqu'à ses propres pieds. Sentant le regard insistant et déterminé de Klaus braqué sur lui, il soupira.

\- C'était un peu le bazar, en fait. Y avait beaucoup de monde qui criait, je sais plus exactement qui était là, bredouilla-t-il.  
\- Mais qui t'a tiré dessus, t'as bien dû le voir, ça, vu que tu te l'es pris en plein front.  
\- Oh bah heureusement que t'es là, des fois que j'aurais oublié qu'on a essayé de m'exploser le ciboulot, râla Doug.  
\- Le ciboulot, sérieusement ?  
\- Oui bon ça va, hein. Et je te dis, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses très vite. Je sais plus tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et j'ai pas tout compris à ce qui est arrivé.

Klaus eut une moue qui laissait complètement transparaître son scepticisme. Doug baissa une dernière fois le regard et se remit en marche. Malgré sa tenue et son épaulière, il semblait frêle, en cet instant. Presque aussi fragile qu'il en avait l'air à l'époque du Village. Klaus le regarda avancer, puis le rattrapa en quelques foulées, et n'insista pas plus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Doug, ce dernier fut légèrement surpris de voir Klaus toujours sur ses talons. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil incrédule.

\- Nan mais y a pas moyen, je te laisse pas tout seul après ce qui vient de se passer, hein.

Doug le fixa un instant, puis ouvrit la porte et les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Quand même, ils sont chiés les autres, de me laisser en plan comme ça, lança Doug en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Ils pourraient au moins appeler, savoir si ça va, quoi.

Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, en train de s'éponger le front avec un gant de toilette, et tomba face à face avec Klaus qui le dévisageait. Doug suspendit son geste et le dévisagea en retour.

\- Nan mais... Les autres sont même pas au courant que t'es là, en fait.  
\- Mais ça je sais bien, puisque t'es le seul à être venu me cher--  
\- Je veux dire, ils croient tous que t'es crevé.  
\- --cher... QUOI ?! Hurla Doug.  
\- Quand je leur ai demandé où tu étais, y en a pas un qui m'a répondu, à part Elena pour me dire qu'elle était désolée. Et comme ils tiraient tous des tronches pas possible, j'ai plus ou moins capté le message que t'étais mort, quoi. Je me suis pas mis à chialer comme une gonzesse pour le plaisir, hein.

Tout en écoutant Klaus parler, Doug s'était lentement dirigé vers la cuisine, à la table de laquelle il s'était assis en silence. Klaus vint l'y rejoindre en s'asseyant perpendiculairement à Doug. Ce dernier était étrangement calme compte tenu des révélations qui venaient de lui être faites. L'ancien Doug aurait pété un câble au point d'en oublier de respirer, mais là, bizarrement, non. Il avait l'air de réfléchir, ses mains triturant le gant de toilette sur la table. Klaus s'en saisit et, délicatement, continua de nettoyer la plaie sur le front de son ami. Puis il se leva et alla fouiller dans quelques placards, trouvant alors une boîte de cachets d'aspirine et deux verres qu'il remplit d'eau. Il tendit un verre et un cachet à Doug, et garda le reste pour lui. En silence, ils avalèrent l'aspirine en espérant que cela chasserait bien plus que la douleur.

\- Ca va aller, tout seul ? Demanda Klaus, appuyé contre le plan de travail.  
\- Bah je croyais que tu restais ?  
\- Nan mais dans ta chambre, genre pour dormir et tout ?  
\- Ah bah euh, oui, normalement, j'suis pas débile non plus, hein.

Klaus allait répondre quelque chose mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il le prit en main et dévisagea le nom qui s'afficha dessus, avant de le refourrer dans sa poche. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en sirotant leur verre toujours en silence. Puis le téléphone re-sonna. Klaus ne prit même pas la peine de le sortir, cette fois. Puis il sonna une troisième fois, et Doug s'appuya un peu en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Il doit s'inquiéter.  
\- Il aurait pu s'inquiéter quelques heures plus tôt, répondit Klaus d'un ton sec.  
\- Tout est allé vite, je suis pas sûr que John ait eu le temps de comprendre ou chercher à comprendre. Y avait un peu plus urgent je crois.

Klaus releva la tête brusquement.

\- Plus urgent que de s'assurer que son pote aille bien ?  
\- C'était la fin du monde, y avait plus important que juste moi... Tenta de le raisonner Doug.  
\- Non. Moi je t'aurais pas lais--  
\- Oui mais toi t'étais carrément pas là, asséna Doug. Donc bon, tu pourras imaginer ce que t'aurais fait autant que tu veux, t'étais quand même pas là. Et j'suis sûr que les choses auraient été très différentes si tu l'avais été. Mais bon, à force, on commence à avoir l'habitude, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise...

Doug s'était levé, sous le regard incrédule et coupable de Klaus. Évidemment, Doug ne faisait pas uniquement référence à aujourd'hui.

\- Doug...  
\- Nan mais c'est bon, Klaus. Je connais la chanson. « T'avais pas le choix », « tu devais faire ça, pour John »... Bah tant mieux écoute, John va bien, c'est l'essentiel. J'te dis, j'ai l'habitude d'être la troisième roue du bateau.  
\- Mais...  
\- Parce que ouais John il est important et tout, et c'est à cause de lui que toute cette merde s'est passée, en tout cas avec Hypnos. C'est bien que t'aies voulu le protéger et tout. Mais merde, Klaus ! Moi aussi j'aurais voulu que tu sois là avec moi, ou que tu te bouges le cul pour moi. Seulement j'ai l'impression que t'en as un peu rien à foutre. Eh bah pas moi ! Parce que okay, t'as vécu des trucs pas cool, entre ce qu'il s'est passé quand on s'est barré dans la forêt en voulant échapper aux mecs d'Hoodwink (et que tu m'as d'ailleurs toujours pas exactement raconté), ou alors tirer sur John... Ouais, d'accord, c'était dur. Mais merde ! La forêt c'était aussi la merde pour moi ! La prison, c'était dur aussi ! Tout ce qu'on a vécu dans le monde sauvage ces dernières semaines, c'était tellement la merde ! Mais si encore t'avais été là, alors ça aurait pu passer... Mais non ! Toi tu m'as laissé me faire choper comme un con parce que tu devais partir aider John. T'es revenu uniquement pour lui. Et même là, on se voit plus parce que tu _vis_ avec lui !

Klaus avait tout encaissé sans savoir quoi répondre. Il avait regardé Doug faire les cents pas puis s'arrêter dos à lui. Malgré cela, il le vit porter sa main au visage et se pincer le haut du nez avant d'ajouter :

\- Donc viens pas me dire ce que t'aurais fait ou pas, parce qu'une chose est sûre, c'est que tu _l'as pas fait._

Klaus serra les dents quand il entendit la voix de Doug se briser sur les derniers mots. Ce n'était pas de ça dont il parlait quand il souhaitait revoir la douceur et la sensibilité de l'ancien Doug. Ca... Ca faisait juste mal. Il aimerait que ça ne soit aucun Doug. Mais il devait se faire une raison : c'était en partie, sinon intégralement de sa faute. Il voyait les épaules de son ami trembler et il se leva à son tour, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures. Doug enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Klaus et les simples tremblements laissèrent place à des spasmes.

Ils restèrent plantés ainsi de longs instants, debout au milieu de la salle à manger, bercés par les hoquets larmoyants de Doug. Ils se serraient aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient, s'accrochant à l'autre comme à une bouée de secours au milieu d'une mer trop agitée. 

L'étreinte dura si longtemps que l'obscurité était tombée et les avait doucement enveloppés, magnifiant ainsi toutes les sensations, fussent-elles la peur, la tristesse, la sérénité... Leurs larmes et leurs sentiments coulaient dans la plus grande des intimités. Et ils en avaient bien besoin.

Puis, après avoir perdu le fil des minutes qu'il n'avait même pas comptées, Klaus sentit des lèvres bouger dans son cou.

\- En fait, je veux bien que tu restes, ce soir...  
\- Euh, je croyais que c'était admis depuis le début, non ? Répondit Klaus, perplexe.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, juste un visage qui se frotta doucement dans son cou. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent. Oh.

\- Oh.

Klaus serra brièvement Doug, puis se défit de l'étreinte et le laissa mener la marche jusqu'à la chambre. Toujours sans allumer la moindre lumière, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller chacun d'un côté du lit. Voyant que Doug était en train de galérer avec son épaulière, Klaus s'approcha de lui, le fit légèrement pivoter et finit de défaire les lanières. Il déposa l'épaulière sur le fauteuil à côté, et continua de défaire les vêtements de Doug, qui semblait retenir son souffle. Au moment où Klaus s'apprêtait à toucher à son débardeur, Doug lui saisit le poignet. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'atmosphère changea, devenant presque électrique. Klaus fit un pas en arrière, l'air désolé. Doug resta interdit, ne détournant pas les yeux de Klaus. Ce dernier finit de se déshabiller rapidement, et ne perdit pas de temps à se glisser sous la couette. Au contraire, Doug prit son temps pour ôter ses bottes et son pantalon avant de venir à son tour se coucher. Les deux hommes étaient étendus sur le dos à fixer le plafond dans l'obscurité et dans un silence total.

\- Doug ?

L'appelé tourna la tête à sa droite.

\- Tu te souviens, après le naufrage...

Doug ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses, et avait très peur de la tournure que cette conversation allait prendre.

\- T'as dit un truc.

_Annule, annule, annule..._

\- Et j'y ai beaucoup pensé, pendant que j'étais pas là. Genre, beaucoup...

Doug ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Il se redressa et s'apprêta à se lever, lorsqu’une main le retint par le bras. Il s'immobilisa, tourna la tête vers Klaus, et aucun des deux ne sembla se rappeler comment respirer. Ils avaient déjà partagé un lit par le passé. Et ils s'étaient déjà touchés lors de ces partages. En général, il s'agissait de mains qui s'étaient déplacées pendant la nuit, ayant migré jusqu'à l'avant-bras de l'autre. Il leur était déjà arrivé de se réveiller en étant complètement dans les bras de l'autre (Doug étant le plus souvent la petite cuillère, évidemment). Mais aucun de ces contacts n'avait jamais ainsi changé la densité de l'air qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à inspirer. Les yeux de Doug n'arrêtaient pas de se balader du visage de Klaus à la main sur son poignet au visage de Klaus. Il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique.

\- Parce que moi aussi. Moi aussi, Doug. Je t'aime, putain.

Oubliez. Il était bien plus loin que la panique. Il était terrifié à en mourir. Il était certain que son cœur allait lâcher, et paradoxalement, tout semblait être à sa place. Klaus, dans son lit, le tenant par le bras, faisant enfin écho à des mots qui lui avaient échappé des années plus tôt sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Sans qu’aucun des deux n’ait le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, Klaus se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Doug. Le contact fut bref, léger. Doug fixait Klaus de ses yeux écarquillés. Il donnait l’impression d’être un chiot que l’on venait de gronder. La vérité, c’était qu’ils étaient tous deux pétrifiés. Parce qu’ils savaient très bien où tout cela allait. Cela n’avait toujours été qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils n’y arrivent, mais il était arrivé un moment où rien d’autre n’était possible. Mais ils avaient beau y avoir réfléchi encore et encore pendant des années, ils avaient beau y avoir pensé maintes et maintes fois le soir lorsque l’autre n’était pas là et que le manque se faisait ressentir, ils avaient beau savoir… Ils ne savaient pas. Et ils étaient tous les deux complètement terrifiés par ce qui allait suivre.

Mais Klaus semblait l’être davantage, et l’air ahuri qu’arborait Doug devait laisser songer le pire. Il se recula et se leva du lit comme s’il avait été brûlé. Les yeux de Doug s’agrandirent encore plus et la panique qui le saisit se transforma immédiatement en adrénaline. Il bondit à son tour et attrapa Klaus par les épaules, le poussant au passage contre le mur derrière lui. La respiration laborieuse, les deux hommes, aussi surpris et choqués l’un que l’autre, se fixèrent fébrilement dans les yeux. Dans ceux de Klaus, Doug pouvais toujours lire de la crainte, ainsi même que de la culpabilité, du regret. Il n’y tenait plus, ne souhaitant qu’une chose, lui effacer tout cela du regard. Il se pencha à son tour et embrassa Klaus avec insistance.

La surprise et la peur en Klaus s’intensifièrent, avant de fondre comme neige au soleil. Il accueillit les lèvres de Doug contre les siennes, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tout était à sa place.

Quand il sentit une main glisser à l’arrière de son crâne et se perdre dans ses cheveux, Klaus acheva de fondre. Ses deux mains volèrent au visage de Doug et l’encadrèrent avec force, comme s’il avait peur qu’il s’en aille. Doug répondit en accentuant la pression et sur les lèvres et sur les épaules de Klaus, le plaquant davantage contre le mur. Un petit « mpf » se fit entendre alors que le peu d’air qui restait encore dans les poumons de Klaus se retrouva expulsé. Doug en profita pour approfondir le baiser et lorsque leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, un nouvel état de plénitude fut atteint. Non seulement tout était à sa place, mais les planètes elles-mêmes semblaient s’être alignées là maintenant.

Leurs mains semblaient être animées d’un esprit à part et se baladaient librement, explorant le corps et le visage de l’autre, qu’elles connaissaient déjà en partie. Mais l’exploration se voulait plus audacieuse cette fois. Elles couvraient de caresses tout ce qui se mettait sur leur chemin. Les cheveux, les nuques, les joues, les barbes, les épaules, les dos… Jusqu’à ce qu’une main encore plus hardie trouvât son chemin sous le débardeur de Doug et remonta lentement le long de sa hanche. L’autre ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, et ensemble elles œuvrèrent à faire disparaître complètement le débardeur du chemin. Lorsque Doug comprit ce que Klaus essayait de faire, il se crispa et tenta de battre un peu en retraite, mais Klaus, ne se contentant pas de simplement le tenir en place, l’attira brusquement contre lui et l’encercla de ses bras.

\- Si tu savais comme je m’en tape, mais violent… Murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Doug ne demanda pas comment il savait de quoi il s’agissait, parce que ce n’était pas important, au fond. Et puis les lèvres de Klaus lui effleuraient la peau du cou, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire basculer automatiquement la tête en arrière, exposant encore plus sa gorge. Fort de cette nouvelle découverte, Klaus s’empressa d’y déposer une multitude de baisers, remontant lentement vers sa mâchoire, qu’il ne laissa pas en reste, avant de retourner à sa bouche. Le Doug qu’il tenait alors dans ses bras avait l’air d’avoir perdu toute volonté de garder le contrôle, et Klaus en profita pour le faire reculer jusqu’au lit. A reculons et les yeux fermés, Doug se prit évidemment le cadre en bois dans l’arrière des genoux et tomba à la renverse, suivi de près par Klaus qui, lorsqu’il lui atterrit dessus, lui coupa tout bonnement le souffle.

Afin de le laisser récupérer, Klaus se laissa glisser à ses côtés, ne pouvant réprimer un rire. Rire qui se propagea jusqu’à un Doug haletant ; très vite, ils se retrouvèrent pris d’un fou rire incontrôlable, allongés l’un à côté de l’autre. Puis ils tournèrent la tête vers l’autre et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les rires s’estompèrent et le sérieux les regagna vite lorsqu’ils réalisèrent leur situation.  
Ils étaient là, couchés côté à côté dans un même lit, presque entièrement nus après s’être galoché contre un mur. Sans qu’on lui demande quoi que ce soit, la peur refit son apparition. Bordel, ils avaient tellement attendu ce moment… Alors certes, dans leurs rêves, leurs fantasmes, il n’avait jamais été question de la presque mort de Doug. De la fin du monde, très certainement. Mais à aucun moment il n’avait été ne serait-ce qu’envisageable que l’un d’eux soit physiquement atteint. Et pourtant…

Klaus se haussa sur son coude puis porta la main à la joue de Doug, et de son pouce caressa délicatement le rond rouge qui décorait tristement le milieu de son front. Il retrouverait le salaud qui lui avait fait ça, il en faisait la promesse. Mais pour le moment, il était question de tout autre chose. Il ferma les yeux et reprit tendrement le baiser là où il avait été arrêté. Doug ferma les yeux et porta également sa main à la joue de Klaus, s’immergeant dans les sensations provoquées par le contact de leurs lèvres.  
A qui incombait la faute n’était pas tout à fait clair, mais le baiser se fit plus approfondi, plus agressif, et Doug tenta de reprendre un semblant de contrôle tandis que Klaus se penchait de plus en plus sur lui. Il tenta de le repousser en arrière par la simple force de ses lèvres, et voulut profiter de l’occasion pour achever ce que Klaus avait tenté d’accomplir quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais ce qui s’était voulu une tentative fluide et brève de retirer son haut s’avéra être une sorte d’échec plus pathétique qu’autre chose, laissant Doug se débattre tout seul avec son débardeur sous l’œil interrogateur puis hilare de Klaus. Ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de rire, évidemment, devant le tableau qu’offrant son ami se tortillant les deux bras coincés dans le morceau de tissu, se dépêtrant plus mal que bien pour s’en sortir.

Klaus se laissa tomber sur le flanc, se tenant désormais les côtes en essayant mais ratant monumentalement de contenir son fou rire. Doug se redressa en position assise et parvint finalement à retirer le débardeur, qu’il envoya en plein dans la figure de Klaus, vexé, espérant ainsi le faire taire. Ce qui n’eut pas l’effet escompté. Caché par le vêtement, Klaus pouffait toujours. Il l’ôta de son visage et lança un regard en direction de Doug qui ruminait faussement, avant de se jeter sur Klaus et le faire basculer brusquement sur le dos. Il allait lui faire passer l’envie de se foutre de sa g—

Mais il n’eut même pas le temps d’aller au bout de sa pensée que Klaus l’avait déjà retourné et plaqué sur son dos à lui, avant de se mettre à lui dévorer littéralement le cou. Toutes les défenses de Doug s’effondrèrent immédiatement et une main se porta automatiquement jusqu’aux cheveux de Klaus. Cela eut pour effet de faire redoubler d’intensité les attaques de ce dernier, et il se mit à explorer davantage, abandonnant peu à peu le cou de Doug en faveur de ses épaules, puis de son torse, où il ralentit un peu le rythme. Ses mains n’étaient pas en reste et caressaient les hanches de Doug. Enfin, plutôt essayaient, puisqu’il fallait quand même que Klaus se maintienne quelque peu en équilibre pour ne pas s’affaler. Mais Doug ne semblait pas s’en formaliser, trop concentré sur la sensation des lèvres baladeuses sur sa peau.

Klaus, lui, ne s’était pas arrêté au torse et avait continué sa descente passionnée jusqu’au nombril, puis se retrouva le nez dans le creux de la hanche, à l’endroit où la jambe rencontrait le corps. Soudainement, il avait perdu son assurance. Il aurait bien voulu garder la face et donner l’apparence de quelqu’un qui savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait, mais la vérité c’était qu’il était complètement perdu. Ce n’était certes pas sa première fois (les murs du château pouvaient en témoigner). Mais c’était sa première fois avec un homme. Avec Doug.

Merde. Ca ne devait pas être bien compliqué, non ? Il savait ce qui était généralement plaisant dans ce genre de situation, il lui suffirait juste de le reproduire ? Et puis il faisait suffisamment confiance à Doug pour qu’il lui signifie immédiatement son mécontentement en cas de besoin. Il n’y avait pas de raison que ses propensions à râler de manière plutôt sonore disparaissent dans une telle situation. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la bosse qui se dessinait nettement dans le caleçon de son amant, inspira longuement pour se motiver, et agrippa la bande du caleçon.

 

Doug était sur le point de demander à Klaus si tout allait bien lorsqu’il sentit son caleçon littéralement foutre le camp. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer encore plus. Toute tentative de réaction fut avortée par des lèvres aventureuses.

Oh.

Ooooh merdemerdemerde.

Oh putain de merde.

Malgré lui, son corps entier s'arqua sous l'effet de la surprise et de la tension, mais également à cause de l'incontrôlable désir d'accentuer encore les sensations. Sa main vola de son propre chef à son visage, couvrant sa bouche pour étouffer les sons qui en sortaient. L'autre main resta en suspens au-dessus des cheveux de Klaus, mais se ravisa au dernier moment et agrippa les draps. Il se laissa faire et défaire, se rappelant de temps à autre que respirer était globalement plutôt bon pour la santé. Au moment où les choses devenaient un peu trop intenses pour lui, Doug attira Klaus vers lui. A travers l'étreinte, leurs mains trouvèrent leur voie et s'accordèrent d'elles-mêmes en parfaite synchronisation.

Ils prendraient leur temps un jour, mais ce soir, ils ne l’avaient pas. Ce soir, ce n’était pas de ça dont ils avaient besoin. Ce soir, ils avaient besoin de sentir l’autre vivant. De sentir le cœur qui bat sous la paume, les muscles qui se contractent, les souffles courts qui se mélangent. Ce soir, le désespoir et le réconfort primaient sur le plaisir. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient et se trouvaient, avant de se séparer quand le souffle manquait, puis se retrouvaient aussitôt. Plus bas, leurs mains ne se lâchaient pas et s’activaient mutuellement à leur tirer chacun des râles et des soupirs.

Ce soir, ils étaient ensemble.

En vie, et ensemble.

 

 

Klaus se réveilla une première fois, en sursaut. Il se redressa en position assise, essayant de reprendre des repères. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur un Doug endormi sur le dos, un filet de bave coulant le long de sa joue. Klaus se passa la main sur le visage, essayant de chasser les dernières traces du cauchemar qui avait fini par le tirer de son sommeil. Il se demanda comment faisait Doug pour dormir si lourdement après les semaines qu’ils venaient de passer, mais se dit qu’avec la journée qu’il avait eue, ce qu’il avait vécu la veille devait l’avoir suffisamment épuisé pour le rendre presque comateux. Il se doutait qu’avec le traumatisme enduré, l’organisme de Doug n’avait pas la force de lui faire revivre le pire dans son inconscient, mais se concentrait principalement sur sa récupération, physique dans un premier temps. Pour ce qui était du psychologique, il était encore trop tôt pour savoir à quel point il avait été atteint. A quel point ils avaient tous été atteints. Klaus se rallongea, sur le flanc cette fois-ci, le regard toujours sur Doug. Sa main vint se poser doucement sur son torse, et il se rendormit.

 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, Klaus remarqua immédiatement le changement de position qui avait eu lieu en l’espace de ses quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Il était à présent sur le dos, avec un bras qui n’était pas le sien passé en travers de sa taille. Il tourna la tête et vit Doug qui bavait toujours, mais cette fois-ci sur le ventre. Klaus ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il enviait son air serein, ou au moins déconnecté. Lui n’avait guère passé une meilleure seconde partie de nuit. En tendant l’oreille, il entendit son téléphone sonner dans le vide au salon. Il soupira. Il savait pertinemment qui essayait de le joindre et n’avait pas nécessairement la force ni l’envie de lui parler pour le moment. Il ne se faisait surtout pas assez confiance pour ne pas perdre son calme, et leur relation n’était pas encore complètement remise des événements de l’année dernière, ce qui le rendait plus précautionneux que de coutume. 

Il laissa retomber sa tête lourdement sur l’oreiller, contemplant la perspective de rejoindre Doug et se rendormir encore une fois. Il laissa glisser sa tête sur le côté et posa son regard sur Doug. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration légère et régulière. Klaus ne put s’empêcher de porter la main à son front et caresser du pouce la plaie qui le décorait toujours, preuve unique et glauque que Doug n’était pas infaillible et que la veille aurait pu se terminer d’une manière bien moins clémente pour lui, ainsi que pour tous les autres. Enfin… Encore plus que ce n’était déjà le cas. Après tout, leur groupe s’était vu réchapper à toute cette aventure, mais sans être complètement intact… Klaus secoua la tête et décida qu’au lieu de se rendormir sur des images et pensées encore trop fraîches et douloureuses, il allait plutôt préparer le petit déjeuner. Déjà parce que ça ferait probablement plaisir à Doug, en plus de lui faire du bien – qui sait à quand remontait son dernier repas –, et puis aussi parce qu’il avait lui-même la dalle, et qu’on ne déconnait pas avec ça non plus. Il essaya de se dégager discrètement du bras de Doug, récupéra le caleçon qu’il avait perdu la veille et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, non sans s’être payé le coin de la commode dans le petit orteil, ce qui lui fit monter un juron qu’il étouffa en mordant son poing tout en sautillant à cloche pied jusqu’à la porte.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et se tint immobile et silencieux quelques instants. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, d’ailleurs. Il n’était pas trop du genre à faire des rétrospectives intempestives sur sa propre vie toutes les deux minutes, et ne voyait pas trop pourquoi cela commencerait maintenant. Mais cela semblait plus fort que lui. La fatigue, peut-être. Ca et autre chose.

_Tu l’as pas fait._

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu’il puisse l’arrêter. Mais il devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Doug avait raison, qu’importent les motivations qui l’avaient animé au cours des dernières années, il n’avait rien fait pour Doug. Il n’avait rien fait pour personne, à part John. Et les pensées qu’il chassait sans cesse de son esprit refirent une apparition si peu désirée. Tout était de sa faute, au final. Il n’avait rien fait pour le Village pour empêcher sa destruction. Il n’avait rien faire pour protéger tout le monde lors du naufrage, et encore aujourd’hui on ignorait s’ils avaient tous vraiment survécu, puisque certains noms manquaient à l’appel sans que personne n’ait eu jamais trop l’air de se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Il n’avait pu sauver personne du raid du château Moore, ni ceux pris en servitude de la bande de fanatiques d’Hypnos. Il n’avait même pas eu la présence d’effectuer les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Doug quand ce dernier hurlait son nom à la mort après s’être littéralement fait embarquer sous ses yeux. Non, lui avait même fait demi-tour.

Au final, tout ce que Klaus avait fait, c’était chercher les survivants. 

Et la seule fois où il avait été là à temps pour la grande bataille, qu’il avait voulu ne rien louper et affronter l’ennemi directement… Il aurait mieux fait de jouer encore les chiens de troupeau et chercher les brebis égarées. 

Il aurait dû suivre Doug dès le début. Il aurait dû au moins aller le rejoindre quand Mique les avait prévenus. Au lieu de ça, c’était Goliath, Goliath, qui avait accompagné John et Mique. Et toute brute qu’il était, il n’avait pas été foutu d’arrêter quoi que ce soit.  
Tandis que lui… N’aurait peut-être pas été foutu de faire mieux, au final. Comme Doug l’avait dit, on en savait et en saurait jamais rien. 

Et ce n’était pas le seul moment où il avait tout foiré. 

S’il était arrivé légèrement plus tôt, il aurait pu éviter que Doug se fasse défoncer au tournoi, même si lui s’était fait démolir proprement juste après.

Et s’il n’était pas arrivé du tout, s’il n’était même pas parti, il aurait pu être là pour Mary. 

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui était arrivé, puisque les seules informations qui étaient parvenues jusqu’à Vilain City, c’était que Renaissance était morte après une prise d’otage à l’Assemblée. Rien d’autre. Et il se doutait bien que la douleur que pouvaient ressentir John ou Stève n’était pas comparable, mais il était quand même bien plus abattu qu’on ne pourrait imaginer. Il était arrivé assez jeune au Village, et Mary avait été pour lui ainsi que beaucoup d’autre la figure maternelle par excellence. Alors bien sûr, il avait quand même passé l’âge des histoires de bonne nuit, et il n’était de manière générale pas une personne très démonstrative, mais il l’avait vraiment aimée comme une mère. Et maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas le lui avoir dit.

Maudite fierté.

Il déglutit et s’affaira aux fourneaux. Il fit un rapide inventaire des aliments disponibles et, après un bref coup d’œil à la pendule, opta pour un brunch salé plutôt qu’un petit déjeuner classique. Il craqua quatre œufs et commença à les battre à la fourchette, quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il pesta et décrocha sans même regarder.

\- Je te jure John, vaut mieux que je te parle pas pour l’instant.

\- Ca tombe bien, c’est pas John, retentit la voix de Stève à l’autre bout du combiné.

\- Ouais bah ça change rien. Je peux vraiment pas vous parler pour l’inst-

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles pas leur parler pour l’instant, mais ils savaient pas, ils pensaient qu-

\- Nan mais je m’en tape, je veux parler à personne.

\- Klaus, s’il te plaît… Dis-nous au moins où tu es… Tout le monde te cherche depuis hier, et comme tu réponds pas au téléphone… John se fait un sang d’encre pour toi… Et moi aussi, soit dit en passant. 

\- Bah vous avez pas dû chercher bien loin, parce que je suis pas exactement planqué au fond d’une forêt non plus, quoi, répliqua Klaus d’un ton sec.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah on était un peu sous votre nez toute la nuit, répondit Klaus comme si Stève était profondément stupide.

\- Comment ça, « on » ? Demanda Stève tout en ayant l’air de déjà connaître la réponse.

\- Bah Doug.

\- Klaus… Je sais que c’est dur, mais… Tu peux pas juste le garder comme ça… 

\- Ah nan mais d’ailleurs, Doug est vivant, bande de bouffeurs de laitue, asséna Klaus.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Mais merde, comment ça comment ça ?! Il était juste méga sonné ! Je veux bien que vous soyez des tanches en secourisme, mais la moindre des choses c’est de checker le p- … Attends une seconde… Qu’est-ce qu’ils pensaient, John et Mique ?

Mais sa question resta sans réponse. En revanche, Klaus entendit assez distinctement la voix de Stève s’éloigner du combiné tout en gueulant un « eh les gars, Doug est en vie ! » suivi d’un brouhaha inintelligible. Agacé, Klaus raccrocha au nez de Stève. Il envoya son téléphone glisser sur le plan de travail, contre lequel il se pencha, baissant la tête, essayant de se calmer un tant soit peu. Ses doigts pianotèrent un peu sur le plan, trahissant l’agitation qui régnait dans son esprit. Puis il reprit la confection de son omelette, y ajoutant le lait, du jambon et du fromage, et battant le tout avec vivacité. Sa mâchoire ne se desserrait pas. 

\- C’est John, c’est ça ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner, versant la préparation dans une poêle qu’il mit sur le feu.

Derrière lui, Doug venait d’arriver dans la cuisine, caleçon et débardeur enfilés à la va vite. Il croisa les bras et s’appuya contre le mur. 

\- Je t’ai dit, tout est allé très vite, je me souviens p-

\- Je viens d’avoir Stève au téléphone, l’interrompit Klaus en se retournant. Et apparemment, lui sait très bien ce qui est arrivé. Tout comme John et Mique. Donc Doug, maintenant tu me réponds. C’est John qui t’a tiré dessus ? 

Doug le fixa des yeux, puis soupira en détournant le regard. Klaus eut un air à mi-chemin entre le scandale et le dégoût. 

\- Je le savais… ! Comment je vais tellement lui bourriner sa mère ! Je suis sûr qu’il a fait ça pour se venger de ce que je lui ai fait ! Mais quel gros fumier, j’en reviens pas ?!

\- Nan mais Klaus, calme toi, c’est pas John…

\- Ça sert à rien de vouloir le couvrir, je vais teeellement lui fumer sa mère…

Doug leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le bras de Klaus qui avait fait les cents pas et s’était par conséquent rapproché de lui.

\- Klaus, je peux pas mentir, merde ! Si je te dis que c’est pas John, c’est pas John !

Klaus s’arrêta net, comme raisonné. 

\- Alors c’est Goliath.

Doug leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On était au moins cinq, tu vas citer tout le monde ou tu le fais à plouf plouf ?

\- Nan mais comment c’est trop obligé que c’est Goliath, en fait ! S’exclama Klaus.

\- Mais n’importe quoi, c’est rien obligé du tout, je vois pas pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur un membre du groupe alors qu’il y avait très clairement mon clone qui était là. 

\- Parce que si c’était ton clone qui t’avait tiré dessus, tu l’aurais dit direct. Là, ça sent trop que t’es en train de couvrir quelqu’un. Et comme c’est visiblement pas John, et que Mique aurait clairement pas eu les tripes de tirer sur toi, bah ça laisse Goliath. Et pour un excité de la gâchette comme lui, c’est plus que logique, répliqua Klaus, fier de son sens de déduction. A moins que ça soit Elena ? Ou même la frangine de John ?

\- Klaus…

\- Ouais nan, c’est clairement Goliath. Doug, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que c’est Goliath qui t’a tiré dessus.

Doug ne savait plus trop où regarder, seulement qu’il voulait éviter les yeux de Klaus. Il était acculé.

\- Je t’ai dit, c’était le bazar complet, je…

\- Doug.

Il s’arrêta de parler et ferma les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et hocha légèrement la tête. Klaus se détourna de lui, incrédule. Il commença à agiter les bras en partant dans des élans injurieux des plus inspirés. Doug le regardait gesticuler et profaner insultes et menaces à la chaîne.

\- Nan mais c’est bon, Klaus. Y a pas mort d’homme, en fin de compte…

A ces mots, Klaus fit volte-face et se jeta pratiquement sur Doug, lui agrippant les bras.

\- Mais c’est passé à quoi, hein ? Tout le monde croyait que t’étais clamsé de toute façon ! C’était carrément le but de sa manœuvre, à Goliath ! Alors pourquoi tu le couvres tellement, merde ?! Ca te fait plaisir qu’on ait voulu te buter ?!

\- Mais bien sûr que j’ai les boules ! Se mit à hurler Doug en retour. Bien sûr que je suis super vénère que l’autre con se soit pas posé plus de questions, que John et Mique se soient pas bougé le cul assez vite. Et les autres qui se seraient visiblement pas bougé le cul non plus ne serait-ce que pour venir avec toi alors que…

Sa voix se brisa sur ces mots, et il détourna le regard. Klaus desserra sa grippe sur les bras de Doug, lui permettant de se dégager, traverser la cuisine et s’arrêter devant la baie-vitrée.

\- Je me plains pas beauc-

Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase qu’il se figea, sous l’œil incrédule de Klaus. 

\- Ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’attends pas des éloges spéciaux comme ça de nulle part. Mais on s’est foutu de ma gueule dès que je suis arrivé au Village. Et pour être honnête, on se foutait déjà bien de ma gueule avant aussi. On m’a toujours reproché de pas en faire assez, voire de rien faire du tout. Alors je gueule, mais ça change rien, personne m’écoute. A la place, j’ai des « Oh, c’est pas grave, c’est Doug ! », ou des « T’façon Doug t’as pas le choix, tu vas faire ci ou ça ». Je suis à la disposition de tout le monde, mais quand je suis là, les gens m’oublient juste. A croire que c’est invisible, mon pouvoir. Les gens se rendent pas compte de ce que je fais, et franchement, au stade où j’en suis, j’ai limite de la sympathie pour Duco, comment il s’est fait traiter de tous les côtés en mode « Merci mon chien ». 

\- Ouais enfin Duco pose des bombes…

\- Duco a fait exploser une bombe parce qu’on arrêtait pas de répéter que c’était le genre de mec à faire exploser des bombes. Et bah moi c’est pareil.

\- T’as posé beaucoup de bombes dans ta vie ?

\- Non, on m’a fait comprendre que j’étais le mec qu’on s’en fout s’il est là ou pas. On m’a fait comprendre que j’arrivais après. Et tu sais quoi ? Je l’ai cru. Je l’ai tellement cru que pour être sûr que ton amitié avec John elle se re-pète pas la gueule tout de suite, j’étais même prêt pas m’autoriser à être en colère contre quelqu’un qui m’a buté à bout portant. Juste pour que ça aille bien pour toi et John.

\- Eh mais moi je t’ai rien dem-

\- Nan, tu m’as rien demandé, nan, répéta Doug, amer. Les autres non plus m’ont rien demandé. Alors au final, que tout le monde s’en foute, bah c’est plutôt raccord. 

\- Moi j-

\- Tu t’en fous pas, oui, on le saura, le coupa Doug.

Klaus baissa les yeux, penaud. Le ton et les sous-entendus de Doug l’atteignaient plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se racheter à ses yeux. Il désespérait même qu’il y ait quelque chose à faire. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs. Et s’il devait attendre l’absolution toute sa vie, il le ferait. 

\- Fais pas ça.

Klaus releva la tête, un gros point d’interrogation au-dessus de la tête.

\- Ce que tu fais avec John. Le fais pas avec moi, s’il te plaît. Tout le truc d’auto flagellation en attendant qu’on te pardonne quelque chose. Martyr, ça te va pas.

\- Parce que ça te va mieux ?

Ce fut au tour de Doug de relever la tête brusquement. 

\- Tu couvres John pour nous protéger lui et moi, tu te fous littéralement en retrait sous prétexte que « tu as l’habitude » et c’est moi le martyr ?

\- C'est... C'est pas pa-

\- C'est pas pareil ? En quel honneur c'est pas pareil ?

Doug détourna encore une fois la tête et sembla tenter de fuir la conversation.

\- Tu te la joues psychanalyste et t'essaies de me renvoyer ma merde dans la tronche, soit. Mais c'est trop facile de faire demi-tour quand ça te revient en pleine face.

\- J'ai failli décéder hier, je pense que j'ai un joker.

\- On a tous failli crever hier ! Tu crois que j'étais dans quel état après le combat ? Je me souviens même plus de ce qu'il s'est passé après que l'autre asiate m'ait explosé la tronche sur son genou. Juste... Une grosse lumière blanche, comme quand Mary nous soignait. Et c'est tout. Ah et puis à un moment j'ai entendu une guitare. Donc bon, gros délire de comateux à l'agonie, si tu veux mon avis.

A la mention de la guitare, Doug s'était tendu. Il était presque sûr d'en avoir aussi entendu une. Mais il n'avait physiquement pas la force d'avoir cette conversation maintenant. Ce qui était assez hypocrite de sa part puisqu'il l'avait commencée. 

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Une manière efficace de couper court à la conversation. Il passa devant Klaus qui laissa tomber les épaules, contractées sans qu'il s'en rende même compte depuis le coup de téléphone. Il suivit Doug des yeux, le vit entrer d'abord dans la chambre, puis en ressortir avec une serviette propre sur l'épaule. Au moment où il passait à travers le cadre de la porte de la salle de bain, Klaus l'appela.

\- Doug ?

Le concerné s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de porte, prêt à la refermer derrière lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

\- Je suis désolé.

Toujours de dos, la main toujours posée sur la clenche, les yeux vers le bas, Doug expira longuement.

\- Moi aussi, Klaus. 

Et il disparut derrière la porte, laissant Klaus seul, planté au beau milieu d'un salon qui n'était pas le sien. Très vite, il entendit l'eau se mettre à couler, et il se recula un peu de sorte à s'appuyer sur la table derrière lui. Il jetait des petits regards autour de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi, lorsqu'une odeur de cramé lui vint jusqu'aux narines.

Merde, les œufs !

Klaus se précipita sur l'omelette qu'il avait oubliée sur le feu, et contempla avec tristesse les restes carbonisés dans la poêle. Bon, bah il se trouverait autre chose à bouffer. Quoique, avec tout ça, il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir faim. Il jeta le désastre à la poubelle, mit la poêle à tremper dans l'évier et retourna s'appuyer contre la table. Lui aussi aurait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il avait de quoi frotter, entre la sueur et la poussière. Et pas que. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revint à l'esprit et le fit rougir malgré lui. 

Alors ça y était. Ce pas là était franchi, sans possibilité de revenir en arrière ? Qu'advenait-il d'eux ? Était-ce officiel ? Devaient-il en parler immédiatement aux autres ? Il se souvint de Burt et Stan, et se convainquit qu'il n'avait pas rêver. Il les avait bien surpris en train de s'embrasser. Enfin, « surpris »... Ils ne l'avaient pas spécialement caché non plus. Comme quoi, Doug et lui n'étaient pas les seuls mecs à qui il fallait une fin du monde pour se sortir les doigts du cul en matière de sentiments. Il était un peu surpris pour Stan, mais pas trop pour Burt. Il y avait toujours eu chez lui un truc assez doux envers Stan. A l'instar de Doug et Klaus, Stan et Burt passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec l'autre. Évidemment, ça ne voulait rien dire non plus. Mais voilà. Il semblerait que le nombre de célibataires dans le groupe dégringolait très rapidement.

Ce qui était tellement con que cela en devenait presque drôle, c'était qu'ils avaient traversé toutes ces épreuves, ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour au final trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un qu'ils côtoyaient quotidiennement pendant des années au Village. Quelle bande de bras cassés des sentiments...

Une porte s'ouvrit et le tira de ses rêveries. C'était celle de l'entrée, donc à moins qu'il ait loupé la sortie de Doug... Bah non même pas, puisque l'eau coulait toujours ? Klaus se redressa, et John apparut dans la pièce à vivre, le dévisageant immédiatement. Klaus réalisa alors qu'il était presque à poil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Ah bah sympa ! S'exclama John. Je te cherche partout depuis hier, je m'inquiète à mort et maintenant que je te retrouve enfin, je me fais recevoir comme un chien...

\- C'est pas très agréable hein ? Rétorqua amèrement Klaus.

\- C'est pas vraiment comparable, surtout...

\- Ah bon ? Vous butez Doug et vous vous attendez à quoi ? Que je vous saute dans les bras comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Alors déjà c'est pas nous, c'est Goliath. Nous on a rien eu le temps de réagir, et on était persuadé que c'était trop tard... Et puis de toute façon il va bien donc pourquoi tu nous chies une pendule maintenant ?

\- Vas-y fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, c'est pas parce que t'es mon meilleur ami que je vais pas te bourriner ta mère, siffla Klaus entre ses dents.

\- Déjà ma mère est morte donc laisse-la où elle est.

\- J'te jure c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Genre, vraiment pas.

\- Il est où, Doug ?

\- Y serait temps de vous poser la question, ouais. 

\- Klaus...

\- Il prend une douche.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face en silence. Klaus, toujours appuyé contre la table, fixait impassiblement John qui, mal à l'aise, ne savait pas trop où regarder. Ses yeux se baladaient de droite à gauche, fuyants. Dans la salle de bain, l'eau s'arrêta un instant, puis se remit à couler. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le ton sur lequel John avait posé la question faisait penser à un enfant qui se savait en tort mais qui essayait quand même maladroitement de demander si on lui en voulait. Klaus ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

\- Vous lui avez tiré dessus.

\- Goliath...

\- Mais j'en ai rien foutre putain ! Goliath, toi, Mique ou ta sœur, je m'en fous qui l'a fait, mais il l'a fait ! Et jusqu'à preuve de contraire, c'est pas Goliath ses potes. C'est toi et Mique, et vous avez rien foutu. Vous avez même pas été foutus de faire la différence entre votre pote et un robot !

\- Ah parce que toi tu l'aurais faite, peut-être ? Genre tu sais reconnaître les clones des originaux ?

\- Je te ferais dire que ouais ! Tu crois qu'on foutait quoi pendant que vous étiez pas là ? Mary et moi on avait bien senti qu'il y avait un truc de pas net avec Stève. On est pas resté planté là comme ça, on a mené l'enquête, et même si on savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, au moins on était capable de voir que c'était pas normal, que y avait un truc qui clochait avec nos amis, pendant que vous étiez en train de faire ami-ami avec les méchants !

\- Alors déjà, on était pas en train de se la couler douce non plus, hein ! On a dû réagir dans l'urgence pour pas se faire descendre. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que Goliath a tiré sur Doug. Parce qu'on était dans l'urgence et que c'était « tuer ou être tué » ! 

\- Pars.

John sursauta à l'entente de ces mots. Lui qui, encore peu de temps auparavant, évitait soigneusement le contact avec un Klaus aux airs de chiot abattu, ne s'attendait certainement pas à se faire recevoir de la sorte après tout le mal que Klaus s'était donné pour obtenir une réconciliation. 

\- Klaus...

\- Pour l'instant je peux vraiment pas te parler. Je te jure, j'ai juste envie de t'éclater. Du coup, pars. On verra plus tard, mais là non.

Il resta interdit. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa, si ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas plus tôt, que bien qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Klaus, Doug... Doug était à un autre niveau. Il ne savait pas lequel exactement, mais... C'était Doug. Il inspira calmement et leva les mains en signe de reddition. 

\- Okay. Je... Okay. 

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'entrée. La main posée sur la clenche, il se tourna brièvement vers Klaus.

\- Dis lui juste que je suis désolé...

Et sur ces mots il disparut, refermant la porte après lui. Klaus était toujours immobile dans la pièce de jour. Il soupira. Génial. Ils étaient tous désolés. Depuis quand ils en avaient tous quelque chose à foutre ? Tous les trois, ils avaient passé des années à se rentrer dans le lard – enfin Doug s'en était surtout pris plein la gueule des deux autres. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un juste retour du bâton que le tribunal qu'il lui avait infligé quelques instant plus tôt. Évidemment que ça l'était. Klaus le savait, au fond de lui. Mais il avait encore cette fierté qui faisait qu'il refusait de se faire marcher sur les pieds, même s'il avait davantage de tolérance quand il s'agissait de certaines personnes.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses rêveries, et Doug réapparut, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Klaus ne put empêcher ses yeux de descendre un peu, mais il se reprit et se concentra sur son visage. Il avait visiblement passé un bandage autour de son crâne, recouvrant de la sorte son front. A le voir ainsi, il donnait l'impression d'avoir simplement été sonné, rien de plus. L'estomac de Klaus se noua.

\- Tu parlais à qui ? Demanda Doug.

\- John. Il est passé vite fait.

\- Il est pas resté ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Klaus.

Doug reçut le message et n'insista pas. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Le ventre de Doug gargouilla, rompant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

\- T'étais pas en train de préparer à manger, avant ?

\- Ca a cramé.

\- Ah.

Silence. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude. Son ventre regargouilla.

\- Tu... Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ?

Doug hocha la tête. Alors que Klaus lui tourna le dos pour retourner farfouiller les placards, Doug en profita pour retourner dans sa chambre se changer. Il revint à la cuisine alors que Klaus s'affairait au dessus d'une poêle dans laquelle cuisait un steak haché.

\- Tu manges pas ? Demanda Doug, surpris.

\- Pas faim.

Doug s'installa à table et commença à jouer avec ses mains pour passer le temps. L'odeur de grillé de se répandait doucement dans la pièce, et son ventre se fit encore une fois remarquer. Aucun ne releva. Doug observait Klaus qui lui tournait toujours le dos. 

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Les épaules de Klaus arrêtèrent de bouger et sa tête se releva un peu. 

\- Bah que t'étais sous la douche.

\- Ouais nan mais... Par rapport à hier ?

\- Que t'avais juste été sonné et qu'ils étaient tous trop cons.

\- Je parle pas de ça, soupira Doug.

Klaus fit volte-face, le regard indéchiffrable.

\- Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ?

\- Bah j'en sais rien, justement ! Sinon je demanderais pas... S'énerva Doug, perdant patience.

Klaus dut se battre très fort pour ne pas se laisser sourire. Mais au fond de lui, c'était une victoire. Il avait enfin obtenu une réponse digne de l'ancien Doug.

\- Tu voulais que je lui dise ?

\- Bah... Je sais pas. Toi ?

\- Je sais pas.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes, l'huile frisant derrière.

\- C'est tout récent.

\- Ouais, concéda Doug.

\- J'suis énervé contre eux.

\- Je sais.

\- On a pas eu beaucoup de moments juste à nous, depuis... Depuis le ch-

\- Le château, ouais.

\- Du coup.

\- Du coup.

\- Du coup on est pas obligé de leur dire tout de suite ? On attend un peu, histoire de, je sais pas... Qu'on s'y fasse nous même ?

\- Ouais, c'est pas mal...

Klaus hocha la tête, puis retourna surveiller la cuisson du steak haché. Il le sortit de la poêle et le servit dans une assiette, dans laquelle il mit une grosse poignée de laitue nature. Il posa l'assiette devant Doug, qui ne se fit pas prier pour attaquer son contenu. Klaus s'installa face à lui et le regarda manger, songeur. 

Sous la table, leurs jambes s'effleurèrent. 

 

Lorsque Doug eut fini, Klaus se leva immédiatement et débarrassa son assiette. L'heure avait bien tourné, et il sentait que s'ils ne se manifestaient pas bientôt à l'agence, c'était toute leur bande d'amis qui allait débarquer ici pour s'assurer de l'état de Doug. Et étrangement, Klaus n'avait pas la force de se faire envahir dans un espace si privé, si intime. Il suggéra alors à Doug qu'ils feraient peut-être mieux de sortir, ce à quoi Doug répondit par l'affirmative. Klaus retourna chercher ses vêtements de la veille. Lui aussi aurait bien besoin d'une douche, mais cela attendrait, se dit-il en enfilant son pull.

Il rejoignit Doug dans l'entrée, qui galérait avec ses lacets, tirant la langue à son habitude en signe de concentration. Klaus prit sa veste et tendit à Doug le premier manteau qui lui était tombé sous la main. 

\- Oh, je t'ai pas dit ? Burt et Stan sont ensemble, apparemment ?

\- Sans déconner ? Fit Doug en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Nan, je les ai vus se rouler une pelle hier !

\- Bah merde, c'est pas trop tôt !

Klaus crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber au sol.

\- Tu savais ?!

\- Bah je savais pour Burt, ouais. On en avait déjà causé...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bah écoute, y a des trucs dont tu peux parler avec certaines personnes plus que d'autres...

Klaus ne répondit pas et enfila son bonnet.

\- Je suis content pour lui, ajouta Doug. Enfin pour eux. Ca leur aura pris du temps, mais c'est bien.

\- Remarque, on est pas forcément les mieux placés pour causer...

\- C'est vrai, concéda Doug. 

Ils remontèrent la fermeture éclair de leur veste en synchro parfaite. La main sur la poignée, Klaus se tourna vers Doug.

\- Du coup on dit rien pour l'instant ?

\- On dit rien pour l'instant, acquiesça-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, et Klaus se pencha, posant brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Doug. Doug sourit.

\- On y va ?

\- On y va.

**Author's Note:**

> Du coup voilà, il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour le pondre, mais pendant 6 longs mois j'avais juste pas la force de continuer.  
> J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu, paske faire communiquer les deux bestioles là, c'est pas évident.  
> Surtout pour pas tomber dans l'OOC après de si flagrantes évolutions dans leur caractère.
> 
> Et pour citer l'autre : allez les enfants, on y retourne !


End file.
